


Невеста

by Margasian



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Out of Character, Romance, Weddings, bride
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margasian/pseuds/Margasian
Summary: Невеста села на корточки перед мужчиной. Звуки так и не появились, и шелест юбок потонул в белом свете. Этот же свет помешал Глускину заметить поднятую женскую руку в перчатке выше локтя. Узнал он об этом лишь тогда, когда почувствовал гладкую кожу перчатки на своем лице.





	Невеста

Ослепляющий белый свет.  
Он везде.  
Повсюду.  
Он настолько яркий, что, кажется, вот-вот разъест глаза. 

Эдди зажмурился, в надежде, что этот свет не проберется сквозь плотно сомкнутые веки.  
Этот проклятый свет был единственным, что его окружало. Даже звуки затихли. Глускин не слышал собственного дыхания.  
Резкая, жгучая боль пронзила правую сторону лица. Мужчина сильнее зажмурил глаза и резко выдохнул.  
И опять никаких звуков.  
Не открывая глаз, Эдди Глускин вытянул руку, пытаясь нащупать что-нибудь, на что можно опереться. Ощущение шершавой поверхности стены всё же удивило его, но это удивление тут же испарилось, едва мышцы лица вновь свела болевая судорога. Мужчина опёрся на стену, но судорога от лица быстро распространилась по всему телу, и его ноги подкосились. Сжав зубы, Глускин медленно сполз по стене. 

Стук каблуков заставил его вздрогнуть. Неужели в его снах появился еще кто-то, помимо его? Приоткрыв глаза, Глускин увидел стоящий перед ним женский силуэт в свадебном платье. Женское лицо было скрыто тяжёлой плотной фатой.  
— Дорогая... — беззвучно прошептал Глускин. Он даже не знал, по привычке ли назвал её так, или чувствовал, что эта, кого он искал всю жизнь.  
Фата дернулась. Судя по движению, женщина склонила голову набок. Она услышала его? 

Невеста села на корточки перед мужчиной. Звуки так и не появились, и шелест юбок потонул в белом свете. Этот же свет помешал Глускину заметить поднятую женскую руку в перчатке выше локтя. Узнал он об этом лишь тогда, когда почувствовал гладкую кожу перчатки на своем лице. Её холод успокаивал горящую кожу и отгонял дурманящаю боль, расслабляя мышцы. Едва женщина убрала ладонь, Эдди Глускин распахнул глаза, желая получше рассмотреть удивительную "гостью". Но единственное, что он заметил в ней нового - металлический кулон, в котором мужчина смог увидеть отражение своего лица. С чистой кожей, без жутких шрамов - последствий морфогенетического кондиционирования. 

Вновь закрыв и открыв глаза, Глускин обнаружил, что находится в своём убежище, в жуткой лечебнице. Проведя пальцами по правой стороне лица, он убедился, что происходящее доселе точно было плодом воображения — пальцы почувствовали уродливые шрамы.  
Но и в пробуждении было кое-что хорошее.  
В соседней комнате кто-то был.


End file.
